When Doves Cry
by Twisted Willow
Summary: She's the glue that holds them all together. But no-one could possibly imagine how important she really is. But he does. When the support is removed, the tower crumbles. A story of betrayal, torture, love and friendship. Follows canon up until 4x18. Reviews appreciated. Rated T but may turn to M in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hey all, this is the opening for a story I have in mind. Let me know if you want me to continue. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think. Future chapters will be longer. Follows canon up until 4x18. Just need to stave off my withdrawal symptoms for the next two weeks. **

_Breathe on me, my buffalo_

_Your eye warms to a warning_

_Of a death without words_

Buffalo by ALT - J

The flames coursed inside her veins, burning, congealing the stolen blood that ran through her veins. 'Please. Stop.' She begged, her voice strained and scratching.

Behind the obvious torture, her heart twisted in the acute agony of betrayal. How could _he _do this to her? Abruptly the pain stopped as the water flushed over her and her head fell heavy against her chest, she was exhausted. Soft hands sweetly swept the hair from her clammy face. Rubbing the strands between his fingers, he whispered, 'I love your hair.' He gently tugs the strand. 'Look at me. No. No darling, there's no time to rest. We're not finished here.'

Her wide, blue eyes stared back at him. 'Why?'

He smiled and caressed her cheek. 'Because I can and I must, moreover, I want to.' Sobs began to heave from deep inside her chest, wracking her body. She could hear the water sloshing as the metal bucket clanged against the stone flooring.

'Shush now. One more time, nice and loud.' The flames licked her feet and ankles as she screamed.

**Songs: Buffalo - ALT-J **


	2. Chapter I

**Thanks for all the support so far. Italics is flashback. Subconscious in bold. Enjoy.**

Go alone my flower

And keep my whole lovely you

Wild green stones alone my lover

And keep us on my heart

Three guns and one goes off,

one's empty and one's not quick enough

**Tessellate - ALT-J**

'_Hey', he grabbed her gently by the arm pulling her round towards him. 'Thank you. For helping me.' His blue eyes were absent the usual spark of humour or anger, depending on his mood. His voice and expression radiated his earnestness. She couldn't help but be surprised, sure he acted differently around her but she had not seen him this sincere since he told her of the hummingbird. Wide eyes surprised she replied, 'Yeah.' His expression was too intense, she glanced down, anywhere but at his eyes and let out a breathless giggle, 'Well if you need anything else…Don't call me.' The sudden seriousness in her tone and gentle push against his chest almost sent his walls flying back up around him, until she smiled. Oh god that smile, he thought in wonder. 'I have a prom to plan.' He smirked as she strode to the door. __**Just ask! **__His subconscious screamed at him, __**Ask! You'll never get this moment again**__ …So many betrayals over so many lifetimes, he thought. __**Not Caroline. Never Caroline. **__It whispered back to him. Er…excuse me?! She's Little Miss Blonde Distraction, he retorted. __**So, you've always known that…doesn't mean you care.**__ He couldn't look at her as the words struggled from his mouth, 'Friends then?' Her hesitation made his heart clog his throat in fear. _

_**Ask him! You did just save her life. **__Caroline's subconscious had been nagging her all day. __**Save him, you know you want to…Oh suure, we never had dirty thoughts about him, look at his body!…Let's just pretend that our hand, that's lying flat on that toned, muscled, sweaty….Shut up!…What about Tyler?…Ugh!…I wonder if he would notice if my hand just ran lower down his back.**__ In the end, it was when her subconscious whispered, __**He'll answer you because he loves you.**__ that she turned and said, 'Are you gonna let Tyler come back into town?' _

_A million thoughts ran through his head, most were intricately designed murder methods to dispose of Tyler, and some whispered the same words that little bitch-pup had, he would never have a shot with Caroline. Her expectant face fell and as she turned to leave his treacherous heart, 'which should be long dead by now' he shouted at his subconscious who was being suspiciously quiet, stopped him. 'You might have noticed, I'm not exactly scouring the earth for him.' __**Turn it back on her, Klausy boy, she knows very well why you're not chasing Little Orphan Lockwood.**__ 'Am I?' _

_**Told ya so. **__Caroline stuck her tongue out at her subconscious. It's still not a signed release form, is it? __**Suck it up girl, you know it's as good as you're gonna get from the Big Bad concerning the Lock-brat. **__The corner of her mouth quirked up, Hush up, she whispered back to her subconscious who was floating smugly around. She glanced up at Klaus before turning out the door. _

The huge front door swung shut behind her and she heaved a sigh. Tension flooded from her shoulders and rippled from her back. God, she was wound as tight as a screw these days. Not surprising though considering the last week of her life. Let's list that off: Kol killed, Klaus trapped, failed mission for the cure, stabbed, bitten, saved, Tyler run out of town, Bonnie gone AWOL, Jeremy dead, Elena's flipped her switch, dropped on her face in front of an audience, her mother attacked, fight with Elena, clean up a party she didn't even organise, kill twelve witches, and save Klaus. **You're missing Tyler's letter, Silas is in town, and you have no idea where he is…or who he is. **Her subconscious gazed over her horn rimmed glasses, while listing off from a scroll that trailed along the floor. Caroline's face scrunched up at that thought. Rolling her head, she massaged her shoulder as she walked to her car, a breeze rushed past her sending her hair flying. She snapped her head to the right, gazing into the bushes beyond the lawn. It was eerily quiet outside, no birds, no traffic, no noise whatsoever, until the dark clouds above her rumbled. Full and heavy drops of rain began to fire down from the sky. Caroline flashed to her car, jumping in and driving down the long lane that led towards the Mikaelson mansion.

The drive home was slow, the heavens had opened and even though the wipers were at top speed, the rain sheeted down making it next to impossible to see. Her phone flashed, she leaned over trying to scan the road ahead. Her fingertips grazed the side before knocking it into the passenger foot-well. _Shit! _She glanced back at the road before leaning down and scraping the phone, the wheel swerved under her grip, she screamed as the car spun across the road, hydroplaning, before coming to a stop against the barrier. Her hands slowly released the steering wheel as she tried to calm down. She leaned down and grabbed the phone. She scrolled across the scene; One Message from Damon: BRINGING ELENA HOME NOW. . . FIND OUT WHERE REBEKAH IS. FLIRT IT OUT OF KLAUS. NOW. P.S. THAT HOUSE BETTER BE CLEAN. _Son of a…_she hit the steering wheel in frustration. She nearly crashed for _that_. After venting her anger unjustly against her car, she hit reply; SCREW YOU DAMON. She started the car and sped off down the road, the phone chimed twice. _Bastard _she thought. Pulling up outside her house, she grabbed her bag and phone. Locking the car, she scrolled through the messages. One from Damon and one from Alice. ALICE: WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THE PROM COMMITTEE CAROLINE. YOU SO DITCHED US. YOU'LL RUIN OUR PROM YA KNOW. Caroline scowled at the screen, stupid Alice. She couldn't organise a piss-up in a brewery, let alone deal with what Caroline's been dealing with. I'd like to see her organise the most amazing prom while being distracted by an immortal hybrid with an imaginary stake in his back and an asshole making demands from bloody Pennsylvania. Klaus would probably rip her head off before she stepped foot in his house. She stood outside her front door and flicked to the next message while grabbing the keys out of her bag.

DAMON: YOU ALREADY DID BLONDIE.

_BASTARD! _She dropped the keys, and huffing she bent to grab them. A litany of expletives falling from her mouth. While bending down, two shoes stepped up onto her porch in front of her eyes. She slowly straightened up.

'What are _you_ doing here?'

**Hope you enjoy. Please review I'd like your opinion. A big thanks to those of you who did. :D  
**

**Aaaammber: Thanks for the review. Well it's a bit longer than the prologue. I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow evening. :)  
**

** and XxLost-In-The-EchoxX: Thanks for the review. I'm trying to keep it a bit obscure for now, but more will be revealed in the next chapter. :D  
**

'


	3. Chapter II

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. My thesis is due today so the last week has been absolutely manic. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement, it means a lot for me. Anyway, updates will be coming more regularly from now on. **

**Okey Dokey on with the show. **

**P.S. The chapter heading comes from the song of the same name by Ben Howard. **

**All Hail Klaroline! :D **

**Chapter 2.**

My highs hit a new low

Marinate in misery

Like a girl of only seventeen

Man made madness

And the romance of sadness

Beautiful dance that happened by chance.

**Mr Ms - Bones**

RECAP: _While bending down, two shoes stepped up onto her porch in front of her eyes. She slowly straightened up. _

'_What are __you__ doing here?__'_

Professor Shady stood on her porch…No. Not Shane. Silas. Caroline froze then blurred down the steps, but he was faster.

'Now now. There's no need to be frightened Caroline, is it?' His attempt at a smile was about as warm and comforting as hailstones. He stood in front of her, arms wide in a gesture of peace. 'I just want to ask you a question.'

'Well, I don't want to answer your question, so do me a favour and get lost.' she quipped before darting to the door and pulling it open. As it began to open his hand slammed it shut, putting his other hand against the door, he effectively trapped Caroline against the glass.

'Caroline. Sweet, stupid Caroline,' he sighed, gently grasping her shoulders and turning her to face him. 'I'm not your hybrid suitor and I don't tolerate attitude. I will kill you. Now answer my question.'

'W…what do you want?' she stuttered. Her body was shaking and her eyes wide and frightened stared into his cold eyes. Like a shark's she thought.

'Nothing much, just the whereabouts of our friend Bonnie. I can't seem to find her.'

'I don't know,' she answered honestly. Gasping as his hand went around her throat.

'STUPID. USELESS GIRL.' he screamed, leaning into her face. She cringed back against the cool glass, shaking and clenching her eyes shut as spittle hit her cheek. He shoved her back against the door, spinning on his heels in anger. She couldn't move, frozen in fear or magic she wasn't sure. The cold spread of fear ran like oil through her body, pulsing with every passing second as she watched him pace back and forth on her porch running his hands through his hair. Then he stopped and spun on his heel to face her.

'I might be able to make use of you yet. Why don't you use whatever shallow charm you possess to get that cure from Klaus. You have until tomorrow midnight.'

He jogged down the porch steps with light, quick steps. 'Oh and Caroline, I came from a time where useless things were destroyed,' he glances over his shoulder. 'It's a tradition I keep to this very day.' He smirked and disappeared. She mechanically opened the door ad walked into the house. **We have cottonmouth. **Her subconscious whispered as she crept out from the shadows of her mind, her voice small and shaking. Unable to even answer her Caroline grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and a glass. Filling the glass, she left it on the counter. Grasping the edge of the counter she breathed heavily, the adrenaline draining from her body. **Blood in a glass. Very fancy. You know we usually just drink from the bag, I mean who are we trying to kid. We're not posh like those Originals. No sirree. Anyway shouldn't we be making a list or something. You know we are the only ones who organise everything. Okay we should probably start… **Her subconscious rambled, desperately trying to grasp some semblance of control over the situation. There was still no reply as Caroline's breaths shifted into sobs. **…erm…yeah. So what do we do now?**

'SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!' she screamed, banging the table with a loud smash and disappeared from the room. The glass shattered and the blood dribbled lazily down the edge of the counter.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading and please review. I will be updating again soon...probably tonight. Let me know what ya think. Katy


	4. Chapter III

This world is gonna burn, burn burn burn

…

It's all gonna shift

It's out of our hands

Babe if you could know

You would hatch a plan

**Dark Doo Wop - MR MS**

**RECAP:** _'__SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!__'__ she screamed, banging the table with a loud smash and disappeared from the room. The glass shattered and the blood dribbled lazily down the edge of the counter._

Bonnie swerved back to her side of the road. It couldn't be true! It's not possible. It goes against nature. But it made sense. There must be balance, and as twisted at this was, it was balanced. She pulled the steering wheel back to her side of the road, swerving again. Speeding and weaving across the roads, she headed towards the Salvatore house

Xo-oX

Caroline flitted through her closet. She had no hope of getting this bloody cure, if Klaus even had it. **Are we gonna die?** her subconscious was leaning against a blank wall, knees drawn up to her chest and face tearstained. Caroline stopped pawing through her dresses, and looked over her shoulder. She gazed at her reflection in the full-length mirror across the room. She looked tired and pale. Grabbing the slinkiest dress she owned she pulled against her body before throwing it back in. She riffled through her drawers before pulling out black skinny jeans and a gold corseted top. She yanked her black ankle boots out and pulled her fitted coat from the back of the door. Nodding her approval, she looked back into the mirror.

'I think we are,' she muttered.

Xo-oX

'Oh god!' the exclamation fell across the stunned silence in the boarding house. Damon was staring at Bonnie, who was crying as she spoke. The tears streamed down her face as she told them all. The room was fixed on her words, their faces varying states of shock, disbelief, and sorrow.

Klaus stood there, pale and quiet. The exclamation had slipped from his lips before he could even think of stopping it. This was impossible. They had their saving grace, the way to stop Silas. **Can you pay the price?** his subconscious whispered. Who could pay such a price? He thought. Who would be willing to do that? He glanced around the room in numb shock and his gaze settled on one. Damon could. Moreover, Damon would.

Xo-oX

She was in full 'Blonde Distraction' mode. She steeled herself with a deep breathe as she pulled up outside the Mikaelson mansion, but the colossal manor was empty. Where would he go? Probably to Stefan, those to seem to get along. She pulled back out the lengthy drive.

As she pulled up outside the boarding house. What the hell is Bonnie doing here? **I don't want to die. **Her subconscious whispered. Oh! The memories flooded into her mind. His face leaning so close to her, his eyes glistened with the passion of experience. _'You can have a thousand more birthdays.' _He loves me, she thought. If he doesn't give me the cure, I'm pretty sure he won't let me get killed. She closed the car door behind her and walked towards the house. **But he's not strong enough. Not against Silas.**

Was that crying? What the hell is going on? Caroline strode up to the door and froze, her hand poised above the handle.

Xo-oX

**15 minutes earlier.**

Bonnie's sobs stuttered to a brief pause, 'Silas needs the power of the Expression Triangle to break the veil to the other side.' She hiccupped and swiped the tears rolling down her cheeks.

'We know this Bonnie, and if you hadn't gone all cult on us and joined the dark side, Stefan and Caroline wouldn't have had to save your ass.' Damon retorted.

'Shut up Damon.' Stefan replied, defending Bonnie. 'We couldn't let Bonnie die.'

'Well personally I think we wouldn't be having this conversation if you hadn't trapped me in the bloody Gilbert mausoleum for three days.' Klaus smirked. 'But as it is, why don't you continue your little story with as little weeping as possible, some of us have other places to be you know?'

Bonnie looked sharply at Klaus before continuing. 'The key sacrifice in the triangle was the last one, the witches. Expression isn't spirit magic and is not bound by the same rules.'

'Get to the point witch.' Klaus snapped, looking thoroughly bored.

'The Expression magic formed by the triangle resides in the person who committed the final massacre.' The words tumbled out of her mouth, as shock and confusion crossed everyone's faces.

'But that's Caroline!'

'You've made a mistake witch. Vampires cannot control magic.'

'What does this mean? How does this effect Silas?'

She stepped back from the barrage of questions being fired at her by Damon, Stefan, and Klaus.

'I told you. Expression isn't bound by the same rules as natural magic. Caroline killed those witches…

'To save your life.' Klaus interrupted.

'Yeah. But doing so caused the magic to reside in her. Now Silas has to drain the magic from the possessor to claim it as his own.' she stopped as Damon raised a hand.

'Woohoo! Over here. So your saying that Silas is gonna suck the magic out of Caroline. Like a vampire? Or is he gonna use some juju of his own to get it?'

'The simplest way for Silas to get the magic…' she stopped and looked at the ground. This was her fault, she thought. This wouldn't be happening if I had kept control, maybe even Jeremy would still be alive.

'Silas is going to have to take Caroline. Because she is a vampire, the magic is going to be difficult to drain from her. Painful. Draining from a witch is simple, he would only need some sort of physical contact and he could drain the power. That's why he used me to bait the witches there. He wanted me to kill them so he could rob the expression power quickly.' She paused and waited for their reaction. How can I tell them this? Klaus will kill me! She knew what had to happen. The sobs began again.

The group was silent. Stunned, she guessed, or contemplating. They could hear Elena stirring from her temporary death upstairs and a quiet noise outside the front door.

Klaus was the first to speak, 'So what exactly are you saying Silas is going to do?'

Bonnie couldn't stop the sobs this time. 'We have a little time, I guess, until he finds me. But as soon as he realises that I don't have the magic, he'll find her…'

'How?' Klaus snapped. 'How will he find her?'

'He'll sense that magic. Give it a few hours and every witch within fifteen miles of Caroline will sense the power.'

'So, how do we stop Silas finding Caroline?' Stefan asked walking up to Bonnie with a handkerchief. He wrapped his arms around her.

Damon interrupted, 'That's easy. We get the Big Bad Lover Boy here to snatch up Blondie and skidaddle far away. It's a bonus for everyone. Hybrid here will be gone, hopefully the rest of the spawn…' Klaus growled. 'Whoops I mean, family, will bugger off too. His dreams of spending eternity across the world with Barbie come true. And Silas can't catch her. I'm pretty sure you could get some tips from Katherine on how to stay under the radar, if you need help Klaus. Or you could always just ask Elijah to keep her away, he was doing that pretty successfully for the past few weeks with Miss Pierce.' Damon smirked. 'And we use Miss Bonnie Bennett here to find a way to get rid of the immortal pain in the ass….Not you Klaus. Silas. Ta da! Problem solved'

'Moron.' Klaus muttered.

'No.' Bonnie said quietly.

A creak sounded in the hallway. Nobody turned around.

'The magic is too strong, he'll find her. I don't know what he'll do to her, but the only way to take the magic out of the equation…' Another creak. No one notices.

'…when a person dies the magic dies with them.'

'Hold on,' Stefan says. 'But don't witches use sites of death to draw power for their spells?

'Apart from a very painful cleansing ritual performed by a coven, the only way to get rid of expression is through death. Violent or not. All power must have a safety valve. It's part of nature's guarantee…Oh god! Oh god! This is my fault' she sobbed, pushing away from Stefan she fell against the wall and crumbled to the ground wailing.

'So Caroline must die.' Damon said watching his brother try to soothe Bonnie.

Klaus' exclamation fell on deaf ears. 'Oh God!'

'No.' Stefan replied. 'We need to kill Silas. Until he finds Caroline we still have a chance. There's hope yet.' his voice pleading, as though begging some higher entity to agree.

Klaus nodded but Damon replied.

'This is our chance Stefan.'

Klaus takes a step back towards the entrance of the parlour.

'STOP IT!' Stefan screamed, throwing himself against his brother and pinning him against the wall. 'THIS IS CAROLINE, DAMON. CAROLINE! WE CAN'T DO THIS TO HER.'

Damon gripped his brother's arms and pushed him away. Stefan stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. A step by the doorway goes unheard by them all. Smothered by Bonnie's sobs and the brother's arguing.

'We can and we must.' he said with cool efficiency. 'We don't stand a chance against Silas. This might just give us enough of a delay to find a way to defeat him. Right now, at this moment in time, we are losing. We will all die and the world will be destroyed by the other side when Silas succeeds brother. WHEN! Not if Stefan. He _will_ succeed in bringing down that veil. But right now the only thing standing in his way is Caroline.' Damon's voice cracks with emotion. 'We have an advantage. We have to take it, brother.'

His voice quietens to a whisper, 'Caroline has to die Stef.'

'No! No, we can't' Stefan gasped, his body shaking before it slumps in over itself and he stares at the hardwood floor. His head snapped up. 'Klaus do something! You can't let this happen, not to Caroline' he begged.

The blanket of silence that fell across the Salvatore boarding house that night was not soothing or the uncomfortable silence that causes people to shift their weight and avert their eyes. It was the silence that smothered all hope. The silence that choked lies in the throats of those who wished only to ease another's pain. It was the silence that was broken by five words, a gasp, and a gust of wind.

'Your silence is deafening, Klaus.' Damon muttered. Stefan's gaze fell back to the floor as Klaus and Damon locked stares. They heard the creak this time and the gasp. And the gust of wind as the door flung open. The night stared at them through the doorway flooding the house with air that reeked of betrayal, anger, and sorrow.

**A/N**

**Okey Dokey. That chapter depressed me. :( Poor Care! Shame on you Klaus, Damon and Stefan! **

**Okay I know Bonnie is a little OOC but I'm going with the idea that she's completely traumatized after her ordeal with Silas and the witches, so she is trying with all her might to get rid of Silas. She wouldn't have told Care because she was secretly hoping that someone would have a plan to keep Caroline alive and get rid of Klaus at the same time.**

**I should have another chapter up by Wednesday. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think. It helps to get my creative flow going :D **

**All hail Klaroline! **

**Songs listened to: Depth over distance by Ben Howard**

** Full of Grace by Sarah McLachlan**

** Dark Doo Wop by MR MS**

** Medicine by Daughter**

** I Gave You All by Mumford and Sons**


	5. Chapter IV

**Sorry about the delay. Essays and all that jazz. Oh well here we go!**

It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm

We can roll ourselves over 'cause we're uncomfortable

Oh well the devil makes us sin

But we like it when we're spinning in his grin

**Paradise Circus by Massive Attack**

RECAP: '_Your silence is deafening, Klaus.__'__ Damon muttered. Stefan__'__s gaze fell back to the floor as Klaus and Damon locked stares. They heard the creak this time and the gasp. And the gust of wind as the door flung open. The night stared at them through the doorway flooding the house with air that reeked of betrayal, anger, and sorrow._

The house was quiet. I guess mom's at work, again. Her bedroom was so messy. **Well we did leave in a hurry and all, we did have some urgent work to do. **Her subconscious muttered. Her arm were crossed as she leaned back against the wall. A frown was etched on her forehead and her lips were in a tight white line.

'Yeah well. I think I'd prefer to have Silas kill me. At least he never made any pretence. He never betrayed me, never fooled me into thinking that he give's a shit. Never…p…pre…pretended to care or love or feel anything f…for me.' Her voice began to break with emotion. 'Even he…he…Not even him…I thought…I..I thought…oh god!' Words failed her as she sobbed, falling to the ground and burying her face in the bed covers.

Xo-oX

'What the fuck was that?' Damon cried. Everyone was frozen in place, there nerves were frayed after Bonnie's little revelation.

'What the bloody hell do you think that was?' Klaus snapped, as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet as well as a glass tumbler. Sloshing the liquid into the glass, he swigged it back. **You're losing your cool Klaus. Get it together. **His subconscious barked as he paced back and forth across the tiles.

'Let's keep it together, you guys. We need to sort this out. Caroline's in danger.' Stefan said as he left Bonnie sitting on the couch in stunned silence. With cool efficiency he grabbed the bottle from Klaus and picked up another tumbler. He stalked back over to Bonnie and taking both her hands in his he wrapped them around the glass. Tipping her head up with his finger he coaxed the drink up to her lips, a soft but shaky smile on his face.

'Hey,' he whispered. 'It's going to be alright. Here, drink up.'

He stood up as Elena stalked down the stairs, pouting.

'Really Damon did you have to snap my neck? I was coming home anyway. It's prom soon ya know. The gowns, the music, the suits…' she shivered and a predatory smile came across her face.

'It's like an all you can eat buffet at the Ritz.' she paused and winked at the brothers, glancing around at the faces gathered in the parlour.

'What's with all the gloomy faces?' she remarked nonchalantly as she yanked the tumbler from Bonnie's hands.

Stefan flashed over to her and snapped the tumbler out of Elena's hands and handed it back to Bonnie.

'Thought you didn't care.' he snapped at her.

'I don't. Just mildly interested. Must be important for you all to stand around looking lost,' she replied, flopping down beside Bonnie, kicking her feet up.

'Yeah, well,' he continued, frowning in disgust at Elena and turning back to Klaus and Damon. 'Look, we have to get Caroline out of here. Now that Silas knows that she possesses the magic, he'll head straight for her. Klaus you should…'

Stefan continued talking, his eyes flitting between Damon and himself, but Klaus couldn't hear a word. **They think it was Silas.** It was so glaringly obvious, Klaus thought. He could still smell the vanilla body cream she uses. **They really don't care. **We shouldn't either he thought. **Moot point because we do. We need to get out of here. Get Caroline and run for the bloody hills. Head far away and wait for this tragic little play to end. **His subconscious had stopped pacing and was leaning over the desk, intently scanning maps while moving little plastic armies across the board. Klaus watched as Stefan and Damon continued arguing and Elena was tormenting Bonnie about her moment of madness. Frowning he stepped back from the room. They really don't care. Not even Ripper. I thought…he stopped his little tirade. Scowling at the scene in front of him, he stalked out of the room unnoticed by the brothers or the girls.

**So where are we going now? **His subconscious was hanging onto the edge of the table as the velocity threatened to force him out of the room as Klaus sped across Mystic Falls. Where do you think? Klaus growled. **Duh! **Klaus growled in annoyance. **I mean where are we taking our muse? **Klaus paused before racing ahead again. **Oh! New Orleans. We're going to need Elijah. And witches. **Flashes of Silas staking him with the hallucinatory white oak stake bombarded him. Klaus cringed but relaxed as he remembered the feel of her soft hands against his back again. They had felt so cool as his skin burned with the imaginary flames of the poisonous stake. **We can't let anything happen to her. We need her. **Klaus redoubled his efforts and reached her house in mere moments.

He froze momentarily before storming inside.

'CAROLINE,' he screamed, appearing in the hallway. He flashed into the living room. Where the hell is she? 'CAROLINE,' he yelled again.

**Turn around mate.** His blood ran cold. Truly cold. A liquid ice that radiated from his bones and made his nerves scream in fear. A feeling that had only really happened twice before. The night he had carried his brother's body in his arms through the forest. It seemed like hours he had stumbled around the undergrowth, Henrik going increasingly cold and stiff in his arms. Desperately trying to reach his mother and yet deep down he knew. He knew his little brother was dead. And it was his fault.

The other time was when he gazed at Stefan, struggling to breathe and helpless. He feared for his life then. When Stefan's fingers were thrust into his chest and he felt his body slowly betray him and desiccate.

Now he felt it again, filling his veins with dread as he slowly turned around to look into Caroline's room and took in the wreckage before him.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Just a quick little bite for you all. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow evening or at the latest Friday. I'd love to know what you think so please review. **


End file.
